1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outlet cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as pickup trucks, may have an outlet that has an insertion opening exposed to the outside of the vehicle so that power can be supplied to a towed vehicle or to an electric motor outside the vehicle. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-154310 discloses an outlet of this kind with a lid displaceably supported on a cover main body of the outlet to prevent water and dust from entering the insertion opening. The insertion opening is opened and closed by this lid. A spring is provided to bias the lid in closing direction to close the insertion opening when the outlet is not used. The spring has a strong biasing force to ensure that the lid is not moved in opening direction by an injection pressure of high-pressure washing water and vibration during running.
A strong spring will cause the lid to collide with the cover main body. As a result, a large collision sound may be produced and the lid or the cover main body may be damaged by an impact of the collision.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to alleviate an impact given when a lid is closed to come into contact with a cover main body.